<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Littlest Converse by janai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655971">The Littlest Converse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai'>janai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinder Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor &amp; Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinder Year [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Littlest Converse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The Doctor was certain he had died and gone to Converse Heaven.</p>
<p>The House of Chucks on Piccadilly Circle was a small store which sold all things Chuck Taylor; shoes, t-shirt, coffee mugs and more. Even better, members of The Converse Club received a 10% discount! As he spun on his heel to take in all the Chucks in a rainbow of colors, his face was full of delight. “Oh, I should have checked this reality out after I regenerated!” he murmured to himself, “The home universe never had this many colors!”</p>
<p>With the excitement of a child, he bounced from one display to another easily avoiding anyone in his way. That the shop was very busy was an understatement and he could not believe how many people had such good taste.</p>
<p>“Doctor.”</p>
<p>He was inspecting a multi-color high top and did not hear his name being called. Setting the shoe down, he looked over at a rack and spotted a selection of Limited-Edition versions of his favorite footwear.</p>
<p>“Doctor!”</p>
<p>“Brilliant!” he cried out in excitement as he spotted a bright yellow pair with a banana emblazoned on the outside of the Chucks. He quickly located a box with his size and bent down to grabbed it. At the same time a slim hand reached out to snag his wonky ear and he yelped in surprise.</p>
<p>“Doctor! The very annoyed voice of his beloved wife grated in said ear. “Ya can’t tell me with your superior Time Lord hearing that ya didn’t hear me!”</p>
<p>He stood up with a look of dread on his face the box of banana chucks clutched in one arm.</p>
<p>“But look,” he squirmed under her intense glare, “banana Chucks!” He stood tall hoping his diversionary tactic, and his excitement in his find, would soften her annoyance. For good measure he waggled his brows suggestively.</p>
<p>“Remember who we are here to buy for.” Being the responsible grown-up of the two, Rose patiently rolled her eyes at her child-like husband and patted her growing belly. He grinned happily and he followed her over to the children’s section with a bounce in his step.</p>
<p>The children’s section offered a wide selection from infants to teenagers; Rose took one look at the Doctor and held up a warning finger.</p>
<p>“We are jus’ getting booties t’day!” her voice was firm. The Doctor’s face fell and he started to open his mouth. Rose raised her finger at him again and his jaws closed with a click.</p>
<p>“Very well,” he pouted and followed her to the infant’s section. It did not take long for him to cheer up again at the selection with all sorts of colors and patterns. He sniffed loudly when he did not spot any with a banana theme.</p>
<p>Now that he was focused, again, the couple perused the selection commenting as they went. Picking up a pair if tiny rainbow-colored booties, the Doctor turned to Rose with delight.</p>
<p>“These are adjustable, Rose! It says they stretch to fit up to 1 year in age! And there soft as a Beytra’s belly…weeeell…maybe a Chilbi, they have some of the softest fur in the…the…erm,,,,no?” He trailed off at Rose’s expression of pained patience. “Oooh, right…” he mumbled, "Well they are soft."</p>
<p>Rose started to smile a little as she reached over to take the little booties out of his hands; the colors would match any of the babies outfits. She glanced up to see that the Doctor was pouting, his full lower lip pushed out slightly. She felt bad for being so stern and gave him a bright smile.</p>
<p>"Your right, love, they are perfect!" She was gratified to see his face light up in excitement and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Right!" he bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked around. "Ooh..look at the ones with the kittens...she's going to need a few pairs..look a sale!..we could stock up now......." he ran to another display.</p>
<p>"Doctor!"</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>